Rokket
"Rokket", known in the OCG as 「ヴァレット」(Varetto, either "Vullet" or "Varrett" (official subs)), is an archetype of DARK Dragon monsters used by Varis in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Etymology "Rokket" is a play on the word "rocket". Its Japanese name, "Vullet", is a corruption of "bullet", playing on the tendency of Japanese to replace "V" sounds with "B" ones. It may also reference the archetype's user in the anime, Varis, who shares a similar gun and ammunition theme in his original Japanese name and the design of his mask. "Borreload Dragon" uses the same play with the word "barrel". The Italian name, "Mizzile", is a cross between "Missile" and "Razzo" (rocket). Playing style All "Rokket" monsters (except "Rokket Synchron") have the following effects in common: * When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then ... * During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except card with the same name. * You can only use each effect of card' name once per turn. Although at simple glance this may not make them viable since it is unlikely the opponent would use their monsters to target them, the Deck allows the player to target them oneself. The Ace Monster of the archetype "Borreload Dragon", can target a Monster on the field and lower its ATK and DEF by 500, and the opponent cannot chain anything to this effect's activation. As such, a common move is to destroy the "Rokkets" when they are targeted by "Borreload Dragon", and activate their effects. Using the "Rokket" monsters in this fashion is analogous to use them as literal cannon fodder. There is also the option of "Borrelsword Dragon" or "Borrelguard Dragon" which work in a similar way to "Borreload". * "Anesthrokket Dragon" renders a face-up Monster unable to attack and negates their effects. * "Autorokket Dragon" sends a Spell/Trap on the field to the Graveyard. * "Magnarokket Dragon" sends a Monster to the Graveyard. * "Metalrokket Dragon" destroys your opponent's cards in the same column. * "Shellrokket Dragon" destroys a monster in the same column, along with all monsters in its adjacent zones. Even if "Borreload Dragon" is not available, the player can use the likes of "Booster Dragon" which is easier to summon, but less versatile than "Borreload Dragon". "Borreload Dragon" cannot be targeted by monster effects, which leaves it immune to the effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", unlike other Link Monsters. It can even give you control of a Monster it attacks during the Damage Step, and transfer it to one of your Link Points, but it will be sent to the GY during the End Phase of the next turn. With "Supply Squad", "Borreload Dragon" becomes a powerful Draw Engine. The severe Deck Thinning that comes with running a "Rokket" Deck makes "Blasting the Ruins" a viable Trap Card, especially with "Supply Squad". Due to the archetype's focus on destroying "Rokkets", which all consist of Dragon Monsters, they can be used in a Graveyard Dragon Power Deck. "Borreload Dragon" would use its effects to target one of your "Rokkets", which would destroy themselves. Not only would this hinder your opponent's strategies, but it would also increase the ATK of your "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" by 300 in each instance. The "Rokkets" also replace themselves during the End Phase when they are destroyed on the field, allowing you to keep using "Borreload Dragon" as a deadly weapon. Funnily enough, you could steal your opponent's "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" with "Borreload's" effect, giving you a powerful Beatstick for the turn. "Twin Triangle Dragon" can be used to bring back "Schwarzschild Limit Dragon" or "Vice Dragon", both of which - while originally designed to help Xyz Summon and Synchro Summon, respectively - can be utilized by the "Rokket" archetype as fodder for the Link 3 and Link 4 monsters, such as "Borreload Dragon" or "Triple Burst Dragon". While nowhere as strong as "Borreload Dragon", "Three Burst Blast Dragon" can come in handy if lacking the sufficient amount of Link Material, or at least prove to be a decent backup plan should all of your copies of "Borreload Dragon" and/or "Topologic Bomber Dragon" be used up without any options left to bring either back. Due to the archetype's synergy with "Supply Squad", lack of searching cards, and focus on Special Summoning from the Deck, "Mistake" is a good addition to the Deck. "Rokket" monsters tend to get destroyed, either by your opponent or your own card effects such as "Torrential Tribute", therefore, you can play "Keeper of the Shrine" as an extra defense or as Link Material. Since "Rokket" monsters are all DARK, "Flash Fusion" can be used to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" during the opponent's End Phase to wipe out all their Special Summoned monsters. The "Guardragon" Link Monsters ("Agarpain", "Elpy" and "Pisty" along with the "Guardragon of the World Legacy" Spell Card) are also a smart inclusion due to the "Rokket" Monsters themselves all being Dragons under Level 4 and granting you the ability to summon "Borreload Dragon" with effectively half the materials (although be aware that this is not a Link Summon so "Borreload" won't be brought back with something like "Monster Reborn"). You are also not limited to just the "Borrel" Link Monsters but any Dragon-type Extra Deck Monster such as "Majestic Star Dragon", "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy", all of which couldn't be easily accessed in a traditional "Rokket" Deck. Official Decklists Trivia * This archetype, as well as "Borrel", can be considered successors of sorts to the Gun Dragon archetype, taking many visual cues and the overall theme from (mecha, dragons, & guns). They also share the same DARK Attribute, but that's where there similarities end, having a vastly different play style and mechanics. References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes